Обсуждение портала:Старт
Cursor shape change Autists who change cursor shape in css must be gaswagened and their work must sink into oblivion. Участники Участников будем вносить?-- 02:54, 12 ноября 2006 (UTC) : сейчас это уже не важно.-- 07:08, 18 ноября 2006 (UTC) Оно нужно? Ну я не знаю, конечно... Но зачем это? На википедии нормальный портал... А лишний сайт я считаю лишним.--AnD 22:22, 7 января 2007 (UTC) : На Википедии ты не напишешь статей более узкой тематики. BelomoeFF 00:03, 8 января 2007 (UTC) Шаблоны Википедии В Википедии существуют шаблоны для книг, для фильмов, и т.д. Когда переносят из Вики статью сюда, переносят вместе с использованным шаблоном, а его пока здесь нет. И поэтому страниц выглядит куцо. Как можно разрешить эту проблему? --Юкатан 15:28, 30 января 2007 (UTC) : Ну,создаёшь станицу Шаблон:Имя шаблона. И вставляешь туда код шаблона... Flamevox 08:49, 31 января 2007 (UTC) :: Блин, всё ни как руки не доходят сделать тематические шаблоны. Но, всё же постараюсь в ближайшее время перенести те, что я делал в рувике --Александрит 00:35, 16 сентября 2007 (UTC) Избранная статья Почему то избранная статья не работает?--Afinogenoff 04:56, 7 апреля 2007 (UTC) Поиск Куда девался «Поиск» или «Расширенный поиск»? Что это за энциклопедия, в которой просто невозможно найти то, что интересует? Или нужно листать страницы, пока не наткнёшься на нужную?89.61.232.63 08:18, 10 января 2008 (UTC) :Окно поиска в правом верхнем углу на каждой странице вообще-то и ещё есть --exlex 15:20, 10 января 2008 (UTC) ::Кстати, есть такая фича как suggestion, когда предлагаются возможные совпадения в выпадающем списке --exlex 04:16, 11 января 2008 (UTC) Спасибо, каюсь: «слона-то я и не увидел»))89.61.208.166 06:52, 11 января 2008 (UTC) Да, кстати, Exlex, большое спасибо за «Привидения». А вот с «Макнейром» Вы перемудрили. Пожалуйста, на будущее: если Вы не уверены в фактах, то либо перечитайте книгу, либо не трогайте текст. Я делаю именно так. Например, я не была уверена, что второе имя Рона - "Биллиус" и не исправляла чьего-то "Артура", пока не нашла подтверждения в книге. С уважением, Инна.89.61.208.166 07:09, 11 января 2008 (UTC) Алфавит Ребята, вы умные, в программах разбираетесь, наведите, пожалуйста, порядок с алфавитами в «Категориях», а то одни персонажи попадают на свою букву фамилии, другие - на имя. Вот и соседствуют, например, на букву "Д" в «Персонажах по алфавиту» Д'енис Криви и Вернон 'Дурсль89.61.208.166 14:13, 11 января 2008 (UTC) Хм... А вообще-то есть просто категория «Персонажи», и там с алфавитом всё в порядке. Зачем было делать дублирующую категорию «Персонажи по алфавиту»? Может, стоит эту категорию убрать? По крайней мере переведу-ка я сегодняшние статьи с «Персонажей по алфавиту» на просто «Персонажи» Идёт?89.61.208.166 19:58, 11 января 2008 (UTC) Аг-га! Фигушки! Стоило мне только перевести "Анджелину Джонсон" в «Персонажи», как она тут же попала на букву «А», вместе с "Долорес Амбридж" Что я не так делаю? Не буду трогать. Может, у вас лучше получится. 89.61.208.166 20:05, 11 января 2008 (UTC) :Чтобы сортировка в категории была по фамилии, которая в названии не на персом место, достаточно воспользоваться Magic word , например для «Денис Криви» можно написать перед всеми категории (хотя, в принципе, будет работать при постановке в любое место исходного кода статьи ☺) --exlex 00:24, 12 января 2008 (UTC) :А что касается Персонажи по алфавиту, то это же для поиска удобно когда всех персонажей можно найти в одной большой категории, подобно почти такой же в Википедии (хотя для персоналий из реального мира, тоже думаю организовать).. т.е. чтобы не проходить категорию Персонажи всё наполненную, а дальше смотреть либо сразу всех, либо искать дальше по категориям.. --exlex 00:24, 12 января 2008 (UTC) Хелп! Exlex, пожалуйста переименуйте «Геллерт Гринде'ль'вальд» в нормального «Геллерта Гриндевальда». Сама не знаю, как я так облажалась! Где-то видела опцию «Переименовать статью», но что-то я её не вижу. Сорри, впредь постараюсь быть повнимательней. P.S. большое спасибо за разъяснения о «DEFAULTSORT:»77.128.222.222 21:43, 12 января 2008 (UTC) :Переименовал. А возможность переименования доступна только для зарегистрированных на всей Викии. И всегда пожалуйста --exlex 22:14, 12 января 2008 (UTC) :Ро сказала, "Грин-делль-вальд" надо произносить...188.123.231.174 14:29, января 8, 2014 (UTC) Ещё немного болтовни 1. Наверное, лучше общаться в Форуме, но Форум куда-то делся, там теперь чего-то по-английски накарябано, и начинается всё это с «Упс!», ну, типа, звыняйте, граждане, бананив нэма. 2. Возможно, назрела новая категория, что-то вроде «Отдельные события», куда можно слить «Турнир Трёх Волшебников», «Битву за Хогвартс» и ещё несколько статей такого типа. 3. И последнее. Даже не знаю, как это сказать... Ребята, вам не кажется, что этот раздел Википедии, я имею в виду Поттера, мы пишем исключительно для себя? Ну, в смысле, все всё уже прочитали... У меня муж сначала посмеивался, потом начал пожимать плечами, скоро будет крутить пальцем у виска :) Только и отговорки, что «мне это нравится». Машет рукой: «Чем бы дитя не тешилось... Только дом не запускай». Пришлось нажарить котлет :)) Всех - со Старым Новым Годом!Читалка 13:35, 13 января 2008 (UTC) :# Форум никуда не делся вроде в боковой панели видно, что Project:Форум, а о вики-форуме уже задумывался.. можно сделать как это в en у них там два форума.. вики-форум сейчас быстро создать можно также.. а ещё есть ru-harrypotter-l список рассылки.. и кстати, по запросу могут включить и здесь phpbb форум (по всей видимости ему только базы данных не хватает) :# Почему бы и нет.. «Правьте смело» и здесь работает.. :# Так в любой вики все пишут для себя, но если кому-то потом это читать понравится, тоже неплохо.. И не совсем понятно о каком это разделе Википедии идёт речь.. не о wikipedia:ru:Портал:Гарри Поттер случайно? ☺ Если нет, то Викия — не Википедия для справки --exlex 23:32, 13 января 2008 (UTC) Skin update Hi! First, sorry that this is in English. I hope you can understand it. You may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco Sapphire in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! Kirkburn (talk) 14:31, 11 августа 2008 (UTC) :thx for notice.. i think we already use this new skin because using some default skin ☺ --exlex 17:15, 12 августа 2008 (UTC) Переименование заглавной страницы кстати, а зачем было заглавную переименовывать? от Danvintius Bookix 15:58, 23 октября 2010 (UTC) (в блоге «Может и будет продолжение») : В комментарии было всё и так написано, чтобы убрать страницу из основного пространства статей, т.к. заглавная страница не является статьёй как таковой. --exlex 18:27, октября 23, 2010 (UTC) Slider Могу помочь написать слайдер, если интересно --Leobear 08:51, ноября 19, 2010 (UTC) :Спасибо за предложение, но я могу этим заняться, если включить такую возможность --exlex 09:38, ноября 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Тьфу, я и забыл, что в этой Викии я не имею прав администратора :) --Leobear 10:41, ноября 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Если есть интерес и желание править тут, то флаг повесить недолго --exlex 10:52, ноября 19, 2010 (UTC) Логотип дорогие участники вики, может быть сменим логотип данного ресурса? давайте возьмем лого англоязычной вики о гарри поттере? а то эта, по-моему, куцо выглядит... Язык змеи из гарри потера + дополнение змеиного языка http://harrypotter.warnerbros.com/ Только, что просмотрел Английскую Вики. Это что-то! Нашей вики никогда не сравнится с английской версией! Хотя, у англичан есть Джоан Роулинг и Англия - родина Гарри Поттера, поэтому неудивительно. Harry PoTTeR 17:10, июля 5, 2011 (UTC) eshahjasa - огонь горит эшахяса, к сожалению не могу вспроизвести письменно звук я, потому что он произносится выдахинием с лёгким шипением. Язык кстати слегка медленый. shada - тень шада tuned - tunesh - tudesh - небо shatu - луна shuva - тьма neda - свет shaba - день shera - земля gash - зола rash - лист teba - дерево haba - рука haash - голова zuma - человек shahzad - rashad - язык tah - видеть tudesha tjaha she - я вижу небо (дословно небо вижу я) has - гореть nedashi shuva - свет и тьма sah - говорить teba tjaaha she - я увидел небо (перфект) vesh - ты, вы she - я vilash - он arash - они lash - оно velash - она sheshe - мы zar - быть esha zjara lash - это (есть) огонь Навигация Поскольку появились как бы разные разделы в Поттеровикии, предлагаю на главной странице вывести навигацию: "Книги" (персонажи-заклинания и т. д. по книгам), "Фильмы" (фильмы, актёры), "Игры", "Аттракционы" («Волшебный мир Гарри Поттера» например, и другие тематические парки), которые будут кидать в нужные категории. Мне кажется, так будет удобнее. Залезла было в правку, но побоялась там что-нибудь менять/добавлять. Кто умеет, озаботьтесь, пожалуйста. Читалка 15:46, января 10, 2012 (UTC) Приветствую, товарищи. Секция избранные статьи и навигация В шаблоне Текущая избранная статья нужно заменить ссылки у двух изображений с Минервы Макгонагалл на Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната (фильм) и ссылку Дж. К. Роулинг на Дж. К. Роулинг, а на странице Избранные статьи убрать текст: Избрание новой статьи происходит каждую неделю. Также там нужно исправить фразу: 40 статей на |статья|статьи|статей}}. Кстати, чтобы не исправлять эту фразу каждый раз, лучше использовать Волшебные слова: |статья|статьи|статей}} Да, и ещё нужно подправить навигацию. FANSG (обсуждение) 13:25, ноября 20, 2015 (UTC) Опрос Будет ли у нас опрос на заглавной странице? FANSG (обсуждение) 15:57, ноября 21, 2015 (UTC) Огфографическая ошибка Уважаемые администраторы. исправьте слово "варения" на "варенья", так как в именительном падеже слово пишется - "варенье" Инопланетянка 11:12, января 5, 2016 (UTC)